You and Me
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Series ofmostly JacobBella songfics. The first one is Dear Friend by Stacie Orrico.


I imagined this as Jacob talking to Bella during _New Moon_. The song is _Dear Friend _by Stacie Orrico. I used parts of _New Moon_

Disclaimer: Don't own please don't sue!!!

_Dear friend _

_What's on your mind?_

I saw, actually heard, Bella's truck rumble down the driveway. My head was poked out one of the windows that dotted the barn-like house. A smile stretched across my now-aged features, and I raced out of the house. At my amazing speed, I met her halfway down the driveway.

"Hey, Jacob!" she called. I was still smiling from ear to ear. We went inside and briefly visited with Billy before we snuck out to the shop to work on Bella's newly acquired motorbikes.

As we made small talk about the Volkswagen I was restoring, I felt this pang in my heart. I could tell she was thinking about her bloodsucker… uh, Edward.

_You don't laugh the way you used to_

_But I'm not used to hearing you cry_

A few weeks later, I was teaching her how to ride her motorcycle that we had finally finished.

"Okay, where's your clutch?" I asked her. She let go of the grip to point to the lever on the left handle bar. The bike moved underneath her, and I quickly steadied it so she wouldn't go flying. We went over some more basics, and then I let her go. She looked completely zoned out, as if she were somewhere else.

"Bella!" I yelled. She still wouldn't hear me. "Bella!" She was headed straight for the trees. She seemed to snap out of her trance, but hit the foot brakes and the bike flew from one side of the road to the other, then she went to the ground. Her face was smashed into a patch of moss, the bike stalling on top of her. I ran towards her at a supernatural speed. I got her out and into the truck when it all came together in my mind. Somehow, near death experiences connected her to the bloodsucker. My grip tightened on the wheel, but I tried to mask my anger for Bella's sake.

_Dear friend_

_I feel so helpless_

Even with my new abilities, I couldn't help her. Healing broken hearts didn't come with the territory of being a werewolf. A few days later, Sam pulled me aside.

"Jake, listen. It's hard when you imprint. It might take awhile for her to come around, to realize the inevitable. You just gotta be patient, man."

"What if that isn't enough?"

"It has to be, man. It has to be."

_I see you sit in silence _

_As you face the pain each day_

_I feel there is nothing I can do_

She sat alone in her bedroom. The pack sent me to check on her, what with the lady leech running around and all. She was perched on the end of her bed, completely motionless. I could hardly detect whether or not she was breathing. The only indicators of her existence were the tears that slipped down her cheeks. There was no loud, heart-wracking sobs, just silent tears. For Charlie's sake, I guess. After a while, she whispered his name, barely audible.

"Edward."

_I know you don't feel pretty_

_Even though you are _

We were walking on the beach at La Push, mostly in silence. We didn't need constant chatter. We could almost tell what the other one was thinking.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I ugly?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Her voice came in a whisper. "I'm not as wonderful as a vampire. Is that why he left me?"

_But it wasn't your beauty_

_That bound you in my heart_

"I'll always think you're beautiful, Bells." I slung my arm around her frail shoulders and pulled her close to me. She cried again for the sickening, nausea-inducing leech.

_Dear Friend_

_You are so precious _

_Dear friend_

_Dear friend _

_I'm here for you_

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

I touched her hair gently. "You're my world."

She smiled at me. "I've always thought of you as my sun. You balance out my clouds."

_I know you don't talk too much_

But we can share this day anew 

_Dear friend _

_Please don't feel like you're alone_

Sometimes, she'll call me at, like, three or four in the morning. When these calls became more common, I slept with our cordless phone in my hand. At about three forty-five one morning, the phone rang.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bella."

I could hear her sobbing convulsively on the other end of the line. "Nightmare." She squeaked out.

I woke up immediately. "I'll be there in a minute. Don't move."

I took off my sweats and phased, not even bothering to tie my clothes to my leg. I carried them in my mouth.

_There is someone_

_Someone who is praying for your peace of mind_

_Hoping that's what you find_

As I ran, I prayed. I'm not a religious guy, but it was Bella. I would do anything, say anything, give anything. I prayed she'd hold on until I got there. Stopping outside the house, I phased back and threw my pants back on, then quickly climbed the side of the house to Bella's window, which she promptly opened. I came in and drew her close.

_I know you don't feel weak _

_Even though you are_

"I'm-m-m-m-m o-o-k-a-a-y-y-y." She hiccupped through her sobs.

"Shhh…Hush now, Bella. It's gonna be ok. I'm here. It's ok. I'm right here." I continued to speak sweet nothings into her hair as she sobbed against my bare chest. She sank onto the bed, pulling me with her. I kept trying to comfort her.

_But it wasn't your strength_

_That bound you in my heart_

"Please, Bells. Don't cry. Please don't cry." Didn't she understand how badly it hurt me to see her cry?

"I can't help it." She sobbed harder.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry. I'm sorry. Bella," I said, pulling her upright so I could look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you Jake."

_Dear Friend_

_You are so precious _

_Dear friend_

Love it hate it do anything but flame it!


End file.
